1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boats, and in particular to kayaks having frameworks adapted for use in white water sporting activities.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, the sport of white water boating has gained great popularity. Due to the nature of the sport, special boats which are particularly adapted for use in extreme white water conditions must be used. These boats must be extremely maneuverable, durable and capable of withstanding impact forces developed by contact with rocks, rapidly moving water and the like.
One form of boat which has proved to be particularly popular for white water sports is the kayak. It has been found that extremely suitable kayak hulls can be formed by rotationally molding flexible plastic material, such as high density polyethylene plastic. After the hull is molded, a cockpit opening is cut into the hull. In order to maintain structural integrity of a hull formed in this manner, it is necessary to insert a supporting framework within the hull. Various framework configurations have been suggested for this purpose. For example, as shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,272, the framework can consist of bow and stern framework sections or beams disposed vertically within the hull. Each beam includes an extension which runs into the cockpit area of the hull. A seat is mounted over the extensions to hold the beams in place.
However, conventional frames have been found to be deficient in that the beams used may tend to tip over within the hull of the kayak under extreme conditions. For example, during a broach, when the boat is pinned on a rock in fast moving water, the boat is usually pinned in the center and has a tendency to wrap around the rock resulting in extreme distortion of the boat hull. This distortion can pull the beams from their mounting and the beams can fall over. This results in a dangerous situation in which the kayaker may be trapped within his boat.